Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas
"Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas" is sixteenth episode of Season 2. It first aired after the premiere of High School Musical 2 and the sneak peek of Phineas and Ferb. The title of this episode refers to the song Me and Mrs. Jones by Billy Paul. Plot The story starts as Miley and Robby are waiting to record new songs. Miley is in a big hurry to get to the big shoe sale at the mall with Lilly "because the size sixes are always the first to go!" Surprisingly to her, she walks in on special guest stars, Nick, Joe, and Kevin Jonas of the Jonas Brothers. Miley and the Jonas Brothers are excited to meet each other. Their attention is soon turned to Robby when they recognize him as the legendary Robbie Ray ignoring Miley in the meantime. They then ask him if he could write a song for them, and against Miley's own wishes, he accepts. Miley gets jealous of the time her dad starts spending songwriting with the "JoBros", as he calls them (which she also refers to as a 'Jo-Bromance'), so she tries to act guyish in the hope that Robby will spend more time with her instead of them. Sadly, her plan fails and Robby sees her more as acting immature than having a good laugh. She then goes to desperate measures and dresses up with Lilly as a boyband convincing the Jonas Brothers that Robbie Ray "stole" their song, "We Got the Party", which lands Robbie Ray in a nasty argument with the boys. Robby sees Hannah and Lilly through the window and realizes what has happened. Hannah calls up the Jonas Brothers and explains it was just a joke and that Milo and Otis were hired by her, so Robby is forgiven. Later, Miley explains to Robby that she was jealous of the time he was spending with the Jonas Brothers instead of her and how she thought she might never be able to spend time with him again. He comforts her, telling her that that would never happen and he still loves spending time with her and songwriting for Hannah. The conclusion of the show has Hannah and the Jonas Brothers sing "We Got the Party" which starts in the recording studio and ends at the beach. At the end Miley and Robby accidentally use their marshmallow guns against an unsuspecting choir in the middle of their chorus. They then walk out confused and become the unsuspecting targets of the Jonas Brothers. In a subplot, Jackson tries to break the world record for pogo jumping (20 hours and 42 minutes) to win the prize reward of $5,000. At one point he really has to go to the bathroom and asks Rico to help him for half the prize money. He finally falls off and thinks he did not break the world record, but actually he broke it four hours ago. Rico just wanted to see how long he could go. Ratings *This episode broke basic cable records with a record 10.7 million viewers and became basic cable's most watched series telecast ever.Joal Ryan, "High School Musical 2 Big 2 B Ignored", E! News, August 18, 2007. Trivia * Miley refers to the Jonas Brothers as Larry, Curly and Moe Bro, the names of the Three Stooges. * Miley makes a reference to Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi when she says "Duck and cover Daddy, it's the Return of the Joni!" * Milo and Otis are the names of the main characters in the movie The Adventures of Milo and Otis. * In the song "We Got the Party", towards the end, you can hear Nick Jonas sing "Girl's Night Out", which is Miley Cyrus's first single. * Mitchel Musso does not appear in this episode. References